1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the management of a reserve forever device.
2. Background
A plurality of hosts may share a plurality of storage volumes that store data. A controller may control access to the plurality of storage volumes, and the plurality of hosts may access the plurality of storage volumes via the controller. The storage volumes may also be referred to as volumes or devices.
A host may reserve a volume to prevent other hosts from accessing and modifying critical data within the volume. Once a volume is reserved, a relatively small subset of commands may be run by other hosts to the reserved volume. However, any host that wants to run the full set of commands may have to wait until the volume is released. Once the reserving host completes critical I/O operations to the reserved volume, the reserving host may release the reserved volume and any waiting hosts may then run all commands to the volume and/or may reserve the volume for themselves.